In image processing techniques, editing and batch processing of images are the most basic and commonly used techniques. Currently, many image processing tools offer single-image editing and multi-image batch processing.
Single-image editing includes conventional adjustments for image appearance such as adjustment of brightness and contrast, as well as some special image processing effects. When an image is edited using image processing tools, only after one or more editing parameters have been chosen will the image enter editing adjustment phase and an icon and text will prompt the user to wait. The user may have to wait a long time before the final result of editing is shown. The problems above are due to the fact that when editing parameters are adjusted in single-image editing and, real-time preview may prove to be unfeasible if the original image is too large and the speed too slow to process it in real time and show the result immediately (real-time preview); now, the user's experience will not be seamless without real-time preview, and he/she will lack a certain degree of control in the editing and processing of the image.
Batch processing of images is a common technique to improve work efficiency, and it can reduce considerably the number of repetitive operations that the user has to perform. Some image processing tools only provide a few editing functions for batch processing, such as format conversion, resizing, renaming, but they do not affect the content of the image. Although some image processing tools do provide batch editing functions for batch processing of image content, such as batch addition of image frames, watermarks etc., they do not provide real-time preview, and batch editing outcome is shown to the user only after he/she has chosen a function such as batch generation of images. The speed of batch processing is often slow particularly when the number of images is large. If the user is not satisfied with the batch editing outcome after a long wait, he/she has to iterate and batch edit again, which will increase the workload and the usage time; furthermore, some image processing tools do not allow the user to set the batch parameters, but they perform the adjustment automatically, and they do not provide real-time preview.
In short, existing image processing techniques have drawbacks in terms of real-time image editing and preview, and do not allow previewing the outcome of image batch processing in real time.